He's Got You High and You Don't Even Know Yet
by SnarkWolf
Summary: Miyagi and Shinobu need to hide their relationship from everyone. But when Shinobu gets bullied, Miyagi won't stand for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's my first Junjou fanfic. I wanted to write this for a while now, so I did it. Sorry if may seem confusing at first. But, it'll make sense as the story goes on.**

* * *

"Shinobu, what are you still doing up? It's 3 in the morning."

Young Shinobu Takatsuki was nearly dozing off until he heard that familiar voice. It was his lover, Yo Miyagi, with whom he has been living with since beginning his first year at Mitsuhashi.

"Miyagi, d-don't worry. I'll be finished in a while. Just need to double-check, add some more words, and double-check again!"

Miyagi came closer and glanced at what Shinobu was trying so hard to complete. It was an assignment that was only given two days ago. After realizing this, Miyagi did a small facepalm.

"You do realize that this assignment isn't due for another two weeks, right?"

"But Miyagi, when I'm finished with this, I'll be ahead of everyone!"

"Sigh, you don't have to keep pushing yourself. You're obviously tired and you need some sleep."

Miyagi began grabbing the younger man's right arm. Shinobu held on to his desk with his left one.

"No, Miyagi! I'm this close to being finished."

"Shinobu, I'm glad you're taking this whole thing seriously, but you'll have more time for that later. It's not always good to stay up this late."

As Shinobu kept on resisting, Miyagi decided to resort to drastic measures and carried the boy over his shoulder.

"Bakayarou! Put me down! I'm not tired!" yelled Shinobu.

"Kids need their sleep too, you know."

"Do I look like a kid to you? I'm a freakin' college student!"

The older man put him down on the bed and tucked him in.

"What is the point of this, Miyagi? I don't even feel sleepy."

"Dark circles are already forming around your eyes, and…"

Before he knew it, Shinobu had already fallen asleep. Miyagi cracked a small smile as he saw his young lover's cute face.

He gave Shinobu a kiss on the forehead and went to lie down next to him.

Miyagi then began to think as he was lying down.

"He's certainly determined and motivated, but I think that he should take a break once in a while. Even geniuses need to rest as well."

The next morning, Miyagi got up early and started making breakfast. Shinobu woke up not much later.

"Mornin' Miyagi. What are you making?"

"Pancakes with chocolate chips and bacon, your favorite. I thought since you've been working so hard lately, I might as well give you a reward." answered Miyagi.

"Well, it's not like I'm doing it for a reward, it just so happens I excel a lot."

"Either way, you deserve to be rewarded. No questions."

Miyagi gave Shinobu his pancakes and sat down across him.

"So, are you finally done with your assignment? I glanced at it a little bit more and you really did well. I don't think you need to fix it anymore."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. I can make it better! Just let me!"

"Hey, hey." Miyagi tried to calm the younger man down. "Save your energy for your future work, okay? Don't stress yourself out."

"All right, all right. I won't strain myself."

"Good. And after you're done, get ready for class."

"Got it."

The two men finished their breakfast, showered, dressed up and got in the car.

"Are you perfectly fine driving me to school?" asked Shinobu with a concerned look.

"It's perfectly fine. Even if your father doesn't know about us, he trusts me completely, even if it comes to you. And I'm driving you because I want to."

"Okay. Well thanks, I guess."

"Anytime."

Soon, they arrived at Mitsuhashi. Miyagi parked the car at the lot and began to say something to Shinobu.

"Have a good day, okay?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"As expected from you, Shinobu Takatsuki. You'll be fine."

Throughout the day, Shinobu went to his classes and participated well. His last class was Literature. Though it wasn't exactly his favorite, since the teacher was Hiroki Kamijou, Miyagi's subordinate. Nonetheless, he tries hard for his lover's sake. He sat through the entire class, with his already-done assignment next to him. By the time class was finished, Shinobu was ready to submit his paper.

"Okay class, don't forget to submit your short stories. You have two weeks to complete it so don't slack off. Otherwise, you'll be answering to me." asserted Hiroki.

After that, Shinobu went up and handed in his paper.

"Well, Takatsuki. It looks like you finished pretty early, huh?"

"I just want things done quickly. I really need the time."

"Okay, then. Since you finished it early, I guess I can give some extra points."

"It's fine, Sensei. Just trying to pass my classes."

"Good, keep it up." commented Hiroki.

While that was going on, there was a clear air of envy from the others. Especially coming from Shinobu's seatmate, Yuta Ogura. Since the first day of classes, Ogura had been jealous of Shinobu's grades, which made his grades look like crap. He believed that he worked harder than Shinobu and felt that his seatmate just lazes around. In tranquil fury, Ogura walked up to the brown-haired guy and began to chew him out in the corridor.

"I saw you handing in your paper early. Are you sure you're not sucking up to the teacher?"

" Why the hell would I do that? I just happened to finish it earlier than most of you. A friend of mine told me it was good enough to submit already."

"Better watch yourself, Takatsuki. Just because you were an honor student at your high school, doesn't mean people aren't going to eat you alive. Fight to win, not to survive." said Ogura as he walked away from him.

Ogura's words left Shinobu confused and gave him deep thoughts. "What does he mean by that? Maybe it's only petty jealousy as usual. Whatever. He doesn't scare me."

Miyagi spotted Shinobu in the hallway and came up to him.

"Hey Shinobu. Did you hand in your paper yet?"

"Uh, yes I have. Kamijou-sensei gave me some extra points." replied Shinobu in a somewhat melancholy tone.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit unhappy."

"No, Miyagi. Don't worry, I'm fine"

Miyagi half-believed him. There was obviously something bugging him.

"Okay, if you say so."

The older man was clearly worried. Shinobu's happiness meant everything to him and the last thing he wanted to see was his lover sad**.**

* * *

**Feel free to review after you read. You'll be helping me a lot if you do. And yeah, Ogura will get his comeuppance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. It's a little bit shorter than Chapter 1, but I think this is enough buildup for the next chapter. Stay tuned.**

* * *

The next day, after he finished morning classes, Shinobu was having lunch with two of his classmates; Simon Cumberbatch, a Japanese-British exchange student and Kanako Tsuzaki, Simon's girlfriend.

Simon noticed that Shinobu looked a bit nervous.

"Shinobu, are you all right? You seem quite tense."

"Huh? Oh. No, it's nothing to worry about, Simon."

"Someone said something to you, didn't they?" asked Kanako.

"All right. I'll tell you guys. Yesterday, when I submitted my paper early, Ogura got angry and told me that I have to fight to win, not survive. What does that mean? I did nothing wrong to the guy."

"He probably thinks that since your dad is the dean of the Literature Department, he's assuming that they just _give _you the good grades, which is definitely not true." answered Simon.

"Yeah, you work just as hard as the rest of us, maybe even harder." followed Kanako.

"Maybe you're right. It might be petty jealousy. It'll probably blow over soon."

"That's right. You shouldn't let him get to you." said Simon.

"But if it gets worse, you have to tell someone. Ogura has no right to make you feel that way." added Kanako.

Meanwhile, at the teacher's room, Miyagi was eating his lunch while Hiroki was looking at Shinobu's work.

"Hmm. Takatsuki's work is excellent as always." commented Hiroki.

"Well, with him being a genius and actually working hard, it's inevitable." said Miyagi.

"But aren't you worried he might get bullied for this?" asked Hiroki.

As soon as Hiroki said that, Miyagi remembered that Shinobu looked sort of depressed from the day before. He began to think.

"Shinobu might be a subject of jealousy because of his grades. But maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe he was just bored yesterday."

"Miyagi! Are you listening to me?" yelled Hiroki.

"Huh? Sorry, Kamijou. I guess I lost my train of thought."

"Sigh. Whatever. I have a class to teach." said Hiroki.

Soon after lunch, Shinobu, Simon, and Kanako headed to their classroom and took their seats. Not long after, Ogura showed and sat in his usual place next to Shinobu. The brown-haired boy showed a few signs of fear near the taller boy.

"Our test results are being returned from last week. I know I did well, but what will he do if he sees?" thought Shinobu.

"Alright, class. I have your test results right here. When you see your name on a paper, take it and pass it on."

When the papers came to Shinobu, he took his paper and checked his grade.

"93 percent. I hope Ogura doesn't flip out on me."

Ogura got his paper and was not happy with his results. 81 percent.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I studied all of that week before the test!" growled Ogura. He then faced Shinobu and started talking him down. "And you still beat me! You get 93 percent and I bet you didn't even study!"

"Now now, Ogura. Calm down. 81 is still a passing score." panicked Shinobu.

"Well, it's not an excellent grade now, is it, Takatsuki? It sucks!"

"Well, I wouldn't say excellent. But at least you passed."

Ogura wouldn't take this, especially from Shinobu.

"You and I are going to have a little talk by the lockers. Later, after classes are over."

"Gulp."

After classes concluded, Shinobu proceeded to the locker area, waiting for Ogura.

"I wonder where he is?"

From behind him, Oruga grabbed Shinobu and slammed him against a locker door.

"What the-? What are you doing, Ogura?"

"You think you're better than me, Takatsuki? Believe me. One day, I'll get you."

"Huh?"

"You get one more, Takatsuki. One more."

Ogura let go of Shinobu and gave him one more glare before he left. Shinobu was clearly traumatized, but he tried to not let it get to him.

"He doesn't scare me. He doesn't scare me." he repeated to himself.

Later, Shinobu met up with Miyagi at the car so they could go home.

"Shinobu. How was class?"

"It was fine. Can we go home now?" Shinobu replied rather vaguely.

"Um, sure."

As soon as they reached home, Miyagi got started on dinner and Shinobu was watching TV.

"Should I tell Miyagi what happened? No, it'll only worry him. And besides, I don't know if he'll do anything if I tell him." Shinobu reflected.

By the time the show was finished, Miyagi called for Shinobu.

"Shinobu, time to eat."

"Uh, right! I'm coming."

The two men sat down on the table and began to eat. However, it looked like Shinobu was eating slower than usual. Miyagi was getting more and more concerned. The younger man appeared to be really depressed.

"Did something happen today? You seem less hungry than usual." questioned Miyagi.

"Nothing much. I got a 93 percent score on my Lit test. And that's pretty much it."

"Really? Shinobu, that's wonderful! I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, thanks. Hey, Miyagi? Could I just finish this tomorrow? I'm not very hungry and I feel kind of sleepy."

"All right. You do look like you need some rest."

Shinobu got up and went to bed. Miyagi was still suspecting something.

"This is getting sketchy. Shinobu would usually tell me if something is bothering him. But if I try to force him to tell, he'll probably think I'm insensitive. Although, I still can't let this happen. I'll try to talk to him tomorrow after school." the older man said to himself.

As the night went on, Shinobu kept fidgeting and fidgeting, because of the words Ogura had said to him that afternoon. He could barely sleep. Those words just kept echoing.

"You don't scare me, Ogura. You don't scare me, Ogura. You don't scare me, Ogura…"

* * *

**Simon Cumberbatch. He's a shout-out to Simon Cowell and Benedict Cumberbatch, in case you were wondering. Anywho, don't forget to review this chapter, faithful readers. I really appreciate it. And yeah, sooner or later, Miyagi will find out. (He's Shinobu's hero for a reason.) :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I present to you, Chapter 3. This is where it gets kind of violent, so read at your own risk.**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since that day and Shinobu was still very apprehensive. During those days, he tried hard to repress Ogura's warning, but it seemed that it was very hard to do so. He feared for his safety. After the lessons in Lit class concluded, it was time for the short stories to be handed back.

"Ogura knows that I submitted that paper early. But what will he do if he finds out my score?" thought Shinobu as he trembled.

Hiroki went around and passed the papers to his students. When Shinobu had gotten his paper back, he saw the top right mark on it.

"100 percent"

There's no doubt he was happy about his score, but if he pissed off Ogura one more time, there's no telling what he would do. Before Ogura got a chance to glance at Shinobu's paper, Hiroki called his students' attention.

"Students, may I have your attention, please? Thank you. I have an announcement to make. Besides the fact that none of you failed to submit your work, one of you did so well, his work will be featured in the university newsletter. Congratulations, Shinobu Takatsuki."

Most of the class applauded, especially Simon and Kanako, who were very happy for their friend. Ogura was not pleased. Not pleased at all.

"That's all for today. Class dismissed." said Hiroki.

When the bell rang, Shinobu quickly caught darted out of the classroom, hoping that Ogura wouldn't catch up to him. His friends saw him and ran after him.

"Hey, Shinobu! Great job on getting your story published!" grinned Kanako. "Isn't that amazing?"

"It is, but I have bigger things to worry about." said Shinobu.

"Like what?" asked Simon, looking concerned.

The brown-haired boy turned to see Ogura following him.

"Like getting my ass kicked."

Ogura once again slammed Shinobu on a locker door.

"That was your third strike, Takatsuki! Now you're really gonna get it!"

Simon and Kanako watched in horror as they saw Shinobu get tossed down to the ground by the taller guy. In a split second, just when Ogura was about to lunge at the shorter boy, Simon grabbed the former's arm to stop him and Kanako helped Shinobu up.

"Are you okay, Shinobu?" questioned Kanako.

"I don't think so. That really hurt."

"Stop it, Ogura! Leave Shinobu alone! He did nothing wrong!" yelled Simon as he was pulling him back.

"Stay out of this, Cumberbatch! I have beef with Takatsuki!" screamed Ogura.

Shinobu stood up and made a fist to hit Ogura back. But before he could, Ogura struggled out of Simon's grasp and intercepted the shorter boy's hand. He pinned him to the ground and punched Shinobu's right eye and nose. This gave him a black eye and a bloody nose. Seeing their fallen friend, with all their anger and strength, Simon and Kanako grabbed Ogura and pushed him down. They quickly helped up their hurt friend and ran for it.

The trio went into an empty classroom. Kanako grabbed some tissues from her bag and handed them to Shinobu.

"Here, Shinobu. This should stop the bleeding." assured Kanako.

"Thanks, Kanako." said Shinobu as he placed it under his nose.

Simon got an eye patch and put it on Shinobu.

"There you go. That should help that eye heal and so that no one will notice you got a black eye. They'll just think that's your style." grinned Simon.

"Thank you, Simon. Really, thank you both. I would have been a goner if you guys didn't intervene."

"It's not a problem at all. That's what friends do." smiled Kanako.

"If anyone messes with you, we'll make sure he'll pay." added Simon.

Shinobu began to think to himself. "What am I going to do? How am I supposed to tell Miyagi about this? He'll freak out." After some thinking, he decided to ask Simon to drive him home, so Miyagi wouldn't have to. Both Simon and Kanako knew about Shinobu's secret relationship with Miyagi and they both understood that Miyagi would be shocked to see him in this shape.

"Something wrong, Shinobu?" asked the half-Brit.

"Can you drive me home, Simon? I can't let Miyagi see me like this. At least not yet."

"Oh, sure thing. Why don't you give him a call first, though?"

"Good idea."

Shinobu pulled out his phone and started to call Miyagi.

"Shinobu?"

"Uh, hey Miyagi. Is it fine if I ride with Simon today? There's somewhere I want to go before I go home." asked Shinobu with a trembling voice.

"Um, okay then. Just make it back before dinner, all right?"

"Yes. I promise. Okay, bye."

When the call ended, Miyagi hung up his phone.

"Shinobu's voice was shaking. He better come home soon. I really need to know what's bothering him."

Much later, Simon and Kanako dropped off Shinobu and wished him luck. The brown-haired boy put on a brave face and opened the door. To his surprise, Miyagi was there and he gave him an embrace.

"Miyagi! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're home safe."

Miyagi noticed the eye patch and took a closer look.

"What's with the eye patch?" asked Miyagi as he was trying to get it off.

"Well, i-it's a new style! I just wanted to try it out." fibbed Shinobu.

That didn't fool Miyagi for one second. He looked at Shinobu's face, shaking with fear. He knew something was up.

"Shinobu, don't lie to me. There's something bothering you and I'm not going to rest until you tell me."

Knowing that he'd been found out, Shinobu had no choice but to show Miyagi. He tearfully removed his eye patch to reveal the black eye. Miyagi was in total shock.

"Shinobu… who did this to you?"

"My seatmate, Yuta Ogura. He beat me up because he was jealous that my story was going to published in the newsletter."

Miyagi watched his lover break down in front of him. He couldn't believe that anyone would dare harm him. His perfect little Shinobu. Within seconds, he grabbed Shinobu and squeezed him tightly.

"Shinobu, I don't give a shit if this guy is the same age as you. I can't let anything like this happen to you again."

"Miyagi! You can't fight him! You have to be the bigger man here. And I don't want you to get hurt because of me." cried Shinobu.

"Look, he can hit all he wants. Fine. But if that shithead does so much as lay a finger on you again, he's going to pay. And there are ways without violence."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Since Miyagi is a mature, responsible adult, I don't think it would be right if I make him beat up Ogura. But I can assure you, Miyagi and Shinobu will find a way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this chapter took so long. I've been having some trouble writing. But I'm piecing the story little by little. So, please enjoy Chapter 4.**

* * *

Luckily, the next day was a Saturday, so Shinobu had time to relax. He was in bed reading one of his textbooks when Miyagi brought him a bowl of cereal.

"I never pegged you as the kind of person who would bring his lover breakfast in bed." said Shinobu.

"Well, I feel that I need to take care of you more often." replied Miyagi.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. If I hadn't been so pigheaded about that assignment, I wouldn't have gotten beat up."

After hearing that, Miyagi took a deep breath.

"Shinobu, you shouldn't feel guilty about who you are. None of this your fault, either. People can get jealous because you're a bit more advanced than they are, okay. But if it gets violent, then that's totally unacceptable."

"But what can we do? If I fight back, I'll get in trouble. If you fight for me, you could get fired. We can't win!" exclaimed Shinobu.

"Calm down, okay? There are ways without violence. I need to do something about this before you get hurt again."

Shinobu realized that his lover cared about him more than he thought.

"Before we do anything, we need proof that he did this to me. Otherwise, they won't believe us." said Shinobu.

"Did anyone see you get beat up? We can ask for their help for evidence." asked Miyagi.

"Yeah… Simon and Kanako saved me from him."

"Call them. We're going to need their help."

Shinobu called up Simon and then Kanako. 30 minutes later, both of them showed up to Miyagi's apartment. The brown-haired boy welcomed them inside.

"Shinobu, what's up? Something important?" interrogated Simon.

"Yes. This is important." nodded Shinobu.

"Good day, Professor Miyagi." greeted the couple.

"Good day to both of you. Please sit down." Simon and Kanako then took their seats.

"So, Professor. Why did you call us over?" asked Kanako.

"Shinobu told me that the two of you were with him the day he got hurt. Can you tell me exactly what happened that day?"

Simon began to speak. "Well, during literature class, Kamijou-sensei announced that Shinobu's short story was going to be published in the university newsletter. Most of us in class were happy for him, but Ogura definitely wasn't."

Kanako continued. "Then, after class, Ogura chased Shinobu and slammed him on the locker. He pushed him down and Simon stopped him for a while. But he was too strong and he punched Shinobu's eye and nose. Simon and I pushed Ogura down before he could cause any more harm. And that's what happened, sir."

After hearing the whole story, Miyagi let it all sink in. He certainly did not tolerate fighting at school and he felt he needed to stop this at once before it gets any more ugly. Not only for Shinobu, but also for future victims of bullying.

"I appreciate that you two were able to help Shinobu in his time of need. But I wish you didn't have to fight back. Unnecessary violence won't solve anything."

"But shouldn't the school have a policy against bullying?" asked Simon.

"Unfortunately, Mitsuhashi doesn't have a zero-tolerance policy. And as of now, I want it to be implemented. But I'm afraid there's this one thing…"

"What is it, Miyagi?" asked Shinobu.

"Shinobu, I think we need to tell your dad about this."

"What? No, you can't! I won't let you!"

Shinobu got enraged and Simon and Kanako tried to calm him down.

"Don't lose your cool, Shinobu! Professor Miyagi only wants to help you." said Kanako.

The brown-haired struggled out of his friends' grasp and grabbed Miyagi.

"If Ogura finds out I told any authority figure that he beat me, he'll do it again for sure! And besides, why can't you just let me handle this on my own? I'm eighteen, for fuck's sake!" yelled Shinobu as he shook Miyagi's shoulders.

"Shinobu, please calm down! I know you want to handle this on your own, but I can't just stand idly by if my boyfriend gets hurt. I care about you way too much to let that happen again. That's why I need to tell your dad so he can help."

"But if you tell my dad… he might make me transfer to another university. And we can't see each other anymore. I know my dad means well, but he's way too overprotective of me." sulked Shinobu.

"I'm willing to risk it all if it means you'll be safe. Please, just let me help you. And your dad can stop this from happening again. You just need to trust me."

But Shinobu was too stubborn to answer. He went into the bedroom, slammed the door and locked himself inside. Miyagi started knocking on the door to get him to come out.

"Shinobu, please open up! I just want to help! I just want you to be okay!" he bellowed as he kept knocking. He turned over to Shinobu's friends and kindly asked them to leave.

"I think the both of you should go home now. I have to make things right with him."

"We understand, sir. He may not know it yet, but he going to need you more than ever. We can only do so much. But only you can do everything for him. You can do it, Professor." assured Simon. The couple soon left and Miyagi kept knocking. Eventually, he grew tired and just sat down, leaning against the door.

On the other side, the younger boy also leaned against the door, thinking about how he could trust the older man.

"If he tells dad, I could lose him forever. But if he doesn't, I'll get hurt again. Why does everything have to be so fucked up?"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I apologize if Shinobu's quite angsty in this chapter. He definitely doesn't want to be separated from Miyagi, but he has to care about himself too. And in future chapters, Shinobu's dad may find out about his son's problem and possibly his relationship.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are, the long overdue Chapter 5. To be honest, I borrowed the "person's dead first love talking to same person's new lover in a dream" concept from one of my other fanfics. Hopefully, this chapter won't be too hard to understand. (I'm still wondering what I was "on" when I wrote this.)**

* * *

Much later, Shinobu unlocked the door but wouldn't look Miyagi in the eye. For the rest of the day, the younger man did not say a word, leaving Miyagi pondering whether or not he should tell Shinobu's father. He felt like beating himself up for upsetting his lover.

By nightfall, the two men were ready to go to sleep. Miyagi bid Shinobu good night but the latter did not respond. The older man was quite hurt by being given the cold should shoulder, but he understood that Shinobu was still cross with him.

A few minutes after falling asleep, Shinobu began to enter the world of dreams. When he got there, his dream appeared to be an underwater exploration where he didn't need any equipment. Confused, Shinobu kept swimming around until something uncharacteristic caught his eye; a red heart-shaped door. He was curious to know what was behind it, so swam towards the door and slowly opened it. He then became completely dry and the room he entered in resembled a table in a restaurant. Seeing that this dream was weird enough already, Shinobu decided not to question it anymore and sat in one of the seats.

"I wonder if anyone else is coming here. This place seems pretty empty."

Suddenly, the bell by the door jingled, signaling that someone had come in. Shinobu turned around to see who came. It was an adult woman whose eyes were covered by her bangs. Shinobu noticed that she looked quite familiar.

"Who is she? She looks like someone I've seen before…" Shinobu thought.

"Excuse me. Sorry to bother you, but are you Shinobu Takatsuki?" asked the woman as she walked up to his table.

"Um, yeah. How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching over you and Miyagi from up above. I glad that I could see you up close this time."

"This is getting suspicious. Who are you anyway?"

"Take a guess, Shinobu." smiled the woman.

A sudden flash of memory appeared in Shinobu's head. He remembered who she was.

"Are you…Miyagi's sensei?"

"Correct. I am Miyagi's sensei. It's good that you recognize me from the picture."

Shinobu was perplexed. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Calm down, young man. All will be explained as soon as we order some beverages."

Miyagi's sensei called the waiter, who happened to be a panda with a moustache, over to the table.

"Yes, ma'am. What would you like?" questioned the panda.

"I'd like a Diet Coke, please." replied Sensei.

"All righty. And you, sir?"

"Uh, maybe just mango juice, please." Shinobu confirmed.

"Okay. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Just a few seconds later, the panda came back with their drinks and set them on the table.

"Will there be anything else?" asked the panda.

"We'll let you know, thanks." Sensei answered.

"Okay then."

The panda went on his way and Shinobu started to ask her again.

"All right, we have our drinks already. Please tell what you want from me."

"It's simple. Shinobu, I want you to accept Miyagi's help." requested Sensei.

The young man became agitated, stood up and slammed his hands on the table. Luckily, the drinks didn't spill.

"What? No, I can't do that! If Miyagi tells my dad, our relationship is done for! Can't he understand that I can do this on my own?"

"Shinobu, relax! I'm not done yet. Please take your seat." advised Sensei.

Shinobu sat back down and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just freaked out."

"It's fine. I thought you might react this way, but I want you to hear me out please."

"Okay, I'll listen."

"From the looks of it, Miyagi only wants to protect you. And to do that, he might need to pull some strings. He's already lost someone he loves, he doesn't want the same thing to happen again."

"Like what happened with you, Sensei?" the young man asked.

"Well, yes, like me. I loved him as well, but it wasn't my choice to leave him behind. I fought hard but I lost; my body was weakened very quickly. But you're a healthy young man, Shinobu. As long as you stay that way, you won't die early from an illness, but you can still get hurt. Even if it's just a little scratch on your body, I'm definitely sure he'll drop everything to make sure you're fine. "

"You're kidding me, right? He'll overreact to something like that?" he snarked.

"Of course he would. He loves you. He treasures you above everything else in his life. You're his most precious thing. That only further proves that you two were destined to be together."

"Wait. So it really was destiny all this time?" interrogated Shinobu with eyes wide open.

"That's right. Your undying belief in destiny was true all along. "

"How? I want to know why."

"Before you were even born, the universe had already decided that you were going to be Miyagi's true love. Mere seconds after I died, you were brought into the world. You and Miyagi were meant to meet from the very beginning, even if took some time. To put it simply, you totally believed it was destiny, but at the same time, you didn't know it really was."

"But isn't that a paradox, Sensei? I mean, how can I know and not know it was destiny all along?"

"Come to think of it, it does sound like one. To be honest, I don't exactly understand everything either. But as far as I know, no matter what happens, there won't be anything that will tear you and Miyagi apart. Not a bully, not your father, nothing at all. And if your father finds out anyway, he'll come around. After all, you're eighteen. You're practically considered an adult, so you have the right to make your own decisions."

Realizing that he took Miyagi's offer of help the wrong way, Shinobu swallowed his pride and said: "Okay. If Miyagi wants to help me, then I might as well accept it. I don't think I can handle this on my own."

"He'll do anything for you, Shinobu. You just have to let him." assured Sensei.

"I will let him help me! I swear!" Shinobu asserted.

"All right then." Sensei stood up and shook the boy's hand. "I believe my job is done. I had a good time talking with you, Shinobu. Good luck. Oh, and one more thing. Take care of Miyagi, okay?"

With no hesitation, Shinobu nodded. And from there, the dream had ended.

The next morning, Miyagi found himself being hugged tightly by Shinobu, still sound asleep. Not wanting to disturb his slumber, Miyagi decided to bask in his lover's affection before waking him up.

"I guess this mean you're okay now. Trust me, Shinobu. You'll be okay from now on." Miyagi thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I believe that I may need to dig deeper into the nether regions of my brain, but I can assure you that this will have more chapters soon. **


End file.
